What Now?
by Moonseeker
Summary: Braska and Auron find out that being tied to a wooden chair in a kitchen can be a symbol from your wife/girlfriend.


What Now?  
  
By Moonseeker  
  
Rating: PG-13 for adult language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy X. It all belongs to Square. Your mom belongs to Square. Your brain belongs to Square. Your cute little black dog belongs to Square. Oh, wait. That's just me.  
  
Author Note: Just a cute little interlude between Braska, Braska's wife, Auron, Belgemine, and little Yuna. I got the idea when I was reading one of the AuronxBelgemine fics out there. You should go read them if you enjoy this! This fic is a little modernized, but hopefully that hasn't ruined the story.  
  
"Why did she do this to us again?"  
  
Auron and Braska were sitting, but not because they wanted to. Actually, it was quite comical. They were both tied to wooden oak chairs in the kitchen, back to back.  
  
Auron had lived with both Braska and his wife, Rika, for a few years now. More accurately, they lived with him. Being the in higher ranks of the warrior monks gave a member its bonuses, and one of them was very good living quarters.  
  
"What do you think we did this time?" Braska continued to ask Auron, trying to free himself, but failing miserably.  
  
"How the hell should I know," Auron replied bitterly. Auron and Braska were childhood friends, and, as they say, old habits die hard. Specifically, the habit of pulling pranks on each other, and whoever else was unlucky enough to come close. Auron thought it probably had driven Rika over the deep end, and was surprised she hadn't fallen before then.  
  
"Do you think it was the time that you filled the fridge with whipped cream and jello soon after we were married?" Braska asked. Of course, Auron mused, Little Mr. Innocent didn't do anything like that at all.  
  
"Why did you do that anyway?" Braska continued to question.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Think a minute, man. Jello and whipped cream are the top foods associated with what?" Auron asked, tone at the last question reminding Braska of a game show host.  
  
"Oh yeah, that stuff, right," Braska said, skipping around the word.  
  
Auron sighed, "Oh, come on! Just say it! Don't be such a wuss."  
  
Braska's voice was very quiet, "S-s.."  
  
Auron hit him as best as he could, being that his hands were tied together on his lap. He couldn't reach him, of course, and only succeeded in moving the chair so Braska was pressed up against the nearest cabinet.  
  
"But I'm claustrophobic!" Braska almost whined.  
  
"Time to get over that I guess." Auron's tone was not sympathetic in the least.  
  
"Daddy, whatcha doing?" Yuna's sweet voice drifted to them. Her green and blue eyes were wide with a child's curiosity as she stared at the both of them.  
  
"Quick, Yuna, come over and untie Daddy before your mom gets back!!!" Braska hurriedly said to the little girl. The confusion on Yuna's face was plain to see.  
  
"Give you ten bucks if you untie your uncle instead," Auron said, opting to bribe her.  
  
"Auron! You can't bri-," Braska broke into the conversation.  
  
"Deal," Yuna's pleasant voice had no doubt been influenced by Braska's bets with Auron.  
  
"I win!" Auron laughed at Braska, "Who says you can't bribe a child?"  
  
"I'm not a child!" Yuna said, her little arms folded across her chest, a look of indignation on her delicate features.  
  
"Of course you're not!" Auron desperately tried to save the deal he had made. "You are the supreme goddess of all who will now untie her uncle because he's starting to lose all feeling in his fingers."  
  
Yuna headed over closer to them, and proceeded to examine the complex knot made ten minutes earlier by her mother, "I dunno. How about fifteen?"  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Deal," Auron sighed, "Now quickly, besides losing feeling in my fingers, I'm also going to be late for work."  
  
"Oh, I've taken care of that," Rika's lilting voice cut of Braska's reply to Auron's remark, and stopped Yuna in her tracks.  
  
"You're not going in today," Belgemine's voice finished Rika's sentence as the two young women entered the kitchen. Belgemine crossed her arms over her chest and stared evenly at Auron. With Auron on extra guard duty and Braska on extra duties elsewhere at the temple, it hadn't left time for them to spend with their significant others. And this was making the significant others, namely Belgemine and Rika, very frustrated.  
  
"Oh, darn. And I was really looking forward to staring at my wall in the temple again," Auron replied sarcastically. He once again tried to free his hands himself, but was slapped on the knuckles by Belgemine, who had anticipated that and prepared for it by obtaining a metal ruler.  
  
Auron did nothing but glare back at her, while Braska was brave enough to find his voice. "Ah, hello there. Not trying to get away you see, nope not me, I'd never try that."  
  
Auron snorted, "Yeah right. You're just too much of a."  
  
"Ahem," Rika interrupted him, and nodded to Yuna. "Need I remind you what happened after Yuna picked up one of your words?"  
  
"My words?! It was Braska's fault too!" Auron desperately tried to get his best friend to share the blame.  
  
"Who, me?" Braska acted as innocent as he could, "I would never do that."  
  
"Oh, you're such a little angel. But remember, I'll have a sphere next time you do some thing like fill Rika's pillow with the whipped cream that was in the fridge."  
  
"So that was you," Rika said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, I'll just have to deal with you then, won't I?" Both couples looked toward Yuna, who was watching all four of them intently.  
  
"Sorry, Yuna, Bedtime!" Belgemine solved the problem for them, taking Yuna by the hand. "I'll be back for you later, mister," she tried her best to be stern, but couldn't help laughing at Auron's predicament. Both her and young Yuna disappeared around the corner; Yuna's complaints echoing down the hall.  
  
"Now I'm scared," Auron muttered, noticing that both the women had never behaved that way. In short, he didn't really understand what was going on. And he didn't know if he wanted to.  
  
"Now who's a wuss," Braska began, but Auron cut him off with a cuff over the back of the head. Auron had managed to free his hands from the rope binding him. The rest of his body, however, was still trapped against the wooden chair.  
  
"If you promise to be good, I'll let you go," Rika cut into the beginnings of their fight. She picked up a pair of scissors that she had placed just out of reach after she had lured the two young men into the kitchen. "Just so you know," she continued, turning to Auron, "that deal doesn't include you."  
  
"Oh, cursed fate, to die by being tied to a kitchen chair by my girlfriend and her conniving little bitch of a friend," Auron moaned, earning himself another slap, except across his face.  
  
Braska took one look at Auron the best he could and muttered, "Screw you, sucker, I'm outta here!" He turned to Rika and said in his most sincere tone, "I promise!!!"  
  
Rika looked skeptical, "Really?"  
  
"Really, really!!" Braska replied earnestly. Rika gave him a real smile for the first time in twenty minutes and cut though the ropes binding him, and pulled him up from the chair.  
  
"Now, before you even start, remember that I am still tied to this chair. I have no desire to watch my best friend make out with." Auron's sentence was interrupted by a flying pillow, a gift from Belgemine, who had re-entered the room, in the face. She quickly ducked back around the corner, afraid of a counter attack.  
  
Rika and Braska both laughed. "Serves you right you old son of a -," Braska began, but he had left the room with his wife before Auron caught the end of the insult.  
  
Auron sighed, and looked up at the white ceiling, unaware that Belgemine was watching him intently from around the corner. She had to keep herself from giggling when she tried to think of the things that might be running through his head at that moment. At first she thought they were thoughts in criticism of Braska, or maybe remembrances of the times he had spent with young Yuna today. When Belgemine, looked into his gray eyes, however, she saw another emotion she couldn't quite place, but knew that it had nothing to do with his friend or his daughter. It did, she knew, have something to do with her.  
  
Since Auron had seemed to find something interesting to stare at on the relatively average ceiling, Belgemine decided to take that chance to sneak over to him. He didn't seem to hear her feet creeping across the floor, and continued, like the idiot he is, she thought, to stare at the roof over his head. As she slowly lowered herself onto his lap, she realized that he had always known she was there. Belle, she scolded herself, after all, he is considered to be one of the best fighters in the history of Bevelle.  
  
Belgemine began to get annoyed as Auron still looked up at what she was very sure was a simple ceiling. "It's not like its going to fall in on you at any minute, Auron," she told him, letting her annoyance shine through in her voice. "I'm pretty sure it's a very stable ceiling. It has to be, with a little girl and two young men who act like they're fifteen under it."  
  
"But," he laughed, "You never know, do you?" He turned his gaze from the ceiling to her face, a grin on his face, of the type she had seen him wear before when planning some new trick with Braska. Uh, oh, she thought to herself, What now?  
  
She gasped with surprise as Auron stood up from the chair that he had seemed to be bound to. He held her firmly but gently in his arms, as he looked over his shoulder and glared at the chair that had been his prison.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Belgemine asked him, wondering how he could have gotten free.  
  
"That," said Auron with a wink, "is a secret."  
  
Belgemine groaned, "More secrets?"  
  
"Sorry to break it to you girl, but this world is full of them."  
  
"You don't have to keep anything from me, you know."  
  
Her comment was met with an uncomfortable silence from Auron. He turned, and took both of them into the living room to their right. It was a rather large room, full of chairs and couches; it was a place that lots of Auron's army buddies slept over at if they had no other place to go to. Belgemine giggled as Auron gently threw her onto the nearest seat, and sat himself on the chair next to it.  
  
"I wonder what." Belgemine began, but trailed off.  
  
"What smart-ass and his bitch are doing?" Auron asked, "I wonder.."  
  
She hit him on the shoulder, "Don't be such a son-,"  
  
"Of a bitch," Auron finished for her. "I've heard it many, many times, Belle."  
  
"Good. 'Cause sometimes you truly are one."  
  
"Ouch," Auron said sarcastically. "You're breaking my heart."  
  
"Keep doing that and I'll break more than your heart."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Don't give me that." She was getting just a bit annoyed with him. But that was one of the things that he did often. In other words, Belgemine had gotten used to it.  
  
Auron smiled at her, "What ever you say." He leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
"Yep," she smiled back at him, "What ever I say."  
  
Author Note: Once again, not the greatest ending ever, but I gave it my best shot. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, I have to say something 'cause I know she will read this. KONICHIWA WOLFLOVER!!!! WASSSSUP GIRL???? Heh, sorry. Review if you have the time; it only takes a minute at the most for a quick comment. Tell you what. Since I don't like the ending that much, why don't you tell me how you think it should end? I'll check on the ideas in about a week or two, pick my favorite, and re-release this in another week with the new ending. Get those fanfiction ideas ready!  
  
--Moonseeker ^_~ 


End file.
